FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45 ---- Copperdusk shot an annoyed look at Falconheart. "Sssh! I don't want the whole camp finding out, and I need to tell Hiddenshade first," she hissed to the dark brown warrior. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:38, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar leaped to his paws, the atheltic tom's hackles raised. "Gather a patrol at once, we cannot have kits running around without an adult!" Memories of his kithood flashed in his mind, when he and Shadowpelt had nearly become wolf-food. (So basically, have him ask random cats to make a patrol with him, announce it publically)Stormstar 21:50, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream stepped forward. "I'll go on the patrol." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:56, September 30, 2015 (UTC) "Hard not to overhear, as I'm basically stuck here," Falconheart muttered, leaning on her side. "Go tell him. He'll be overjoyed." She sighed and turned her head to the entrance. Across camp, Streamwing and Nightstripe came back from burying Stormwillow, Streamwing heading for the medicine den. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 21:57, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded courtly. "Of course I'm going to tell him - he's my mate. Don't you dare tell anyone you found out, okay?" The dark ginger deputy then trotted back out of the medicine den, feeling better that at last she knew what was up. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:03, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart smirked but said nothing. Streamwing took Copperdusk's place, checking on her sister. Sunsetflare stepped forward. "I'll look for them. They're my kits, afterall." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 22:09, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Fernstorm nodded to Bluestream. "Alright, Everyone! Inernokit, Sunshinekit and Violetkit are missing! we need cats for the patrol." ----- Violetkit looked around, she pounced on Infernokit's tail. "This is fun, breaking the rules." she purred. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:16, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream snorted. "Those kits need to be rescued before something bad happens," the blue-gray tom grunted as he padded up to join Fernstorm. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:19, September 30, 2015 (UTC) (hey patch, it's Sunrisekit, not Sunshinekit) Sunrisekit skipped forward. "Yeah, it's fun to be out of camp!" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 22:21, September 30, 2015 (UTC) (Redclaw needs a good plot..) Redclaw padded over to Bluestream and Fernstorm. "I'll come too." Meanwhile, Redfur laid in a patch of sun, still mourning inside about the loss of his mate. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 22:24, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk paused for a moment, before looking for Hiddenshade. If it was true, what Mintfrost said, that she was expecting kits... she had to tell her mate. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:32, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade gazed at his mate, eyes round with worry. "What is it? Are you ok?!"---- Infernokit batted Violetkit's ears. "See? You two were all worried!"---- Larkshade, too tired to patrol, didn't volunteer to patrol.Stormstar 22:33, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk breathed a sigh. How was she going to break the news to Hiddenshade. "...Hiddenshade, I'm fine..." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:37, September 30, 2015 (UTC) He let out a massive sigh of relief, his body relaxing greatly before nuzzling Copperdusk's cheek. "Oh thank StarClan..."Stormstar 22:38, September 30, 2015 (UTC) (aaaand he doesn't suspect anything xD) Copperdusk purred as she pressed into Hiddenshade's side. One of the kits inside her kicked her, but she was prepared this time. Now what was troubling her was how she was going to tell Hiddenshade... --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:41, September 30, 2015 (UTC) (whoops) Fernstorm nodded. "That should be enough, lets go." he meowed leading the way. ----- Violetkit flinched at Infernokit's batting paws. Don't let him see my scar! Infernokit didn't say anything so that meant he didn't see. she sgihed with releif. "Yeah, you were right we were wrong." When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:44, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream followed Fernstorm, his ears pricked as he kept on alert for any kits he could see. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:01, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Infernokit blinked in surprise as the molly didn't fight back, stepping away and cocking his head in confusion.---- Hiddenshade closed his eyes as he breathed in his mate's scent. "...Are you sure you're ok? You smell...different."Stormstar 23:03, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Violetkit looked at Infernokit. "why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, then, they heard a growl. "What was that?" Violetkit asked When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:05, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk sighed. She'd known that Hiddenshade would suspect something sooner or later... maybe he should tell him... "I'm fine, Hiddenshade,' the deputy repeated. "...But there is something I must tell you. Something in private." (>:D) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:06, September 30, 2015 (UTC) The tom's eyes shone with confusion, but the former leader nodded anyways. "Alright, let's get out of camp." Hiddenshade murmured, turning to exit.---- Infernokit ruffled his fur. "I dunno, maybe my belly...?"Stormstar 23:09, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded, and led the way out, as the deputy searched for a quiet place to break the news to her love. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:12, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Sunrisekit's teal blue eyes shone. "Maybe it was a fox!" Giggling, she pretended to be a fox. "Rrow! I'm going to get you and eat you right up!" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:16, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Violetkit glanced uneasily at the undergrowth. She sniffed it then a black nose appeared. A foxes narrow face slid in eyes fixed on the kits. "Run!" Violetkit yowled. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:19, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Screaming, Sunrisekit nudged her brother. "Run!' It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:21, September 30, 2015 (UTC) (And now, we shall learn that Inferno isn't the sharpest tool in the shed...) Hissing angrily and puffing out his chest proudly, Infernokit faced the fox, glaring into the dark depths of its eyes.---- Hiddenshade settled down beneath a blossoming tree, motioning for Copperdusk to join him. "What do you need to tell me?"---- Larkshade sneezed.Stormstar 23:22, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Sunrisekit spun around. "Are you coming? You're going to kill yourself!" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:24, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk took a deep breath, looking at the small blossoms on the ground, before facing Hiddenshade. He'll be such a great father.... she thought, before she opened her mouth, and mewed softly: "...Oh, Hiddenshade... I'm expecting your kits..." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:26, September 30, 2015 (UTC) The tom's eyes widened, a large smile appearing on his maw, his jaws parting, but he couldn't speak. Oh, at long last, he was going to be a father! A loud purr erupted from his throat as he nuzzled Copperdusk. "Wow...I-I don't know what to say..." His eyes brightened even more. "...I-I...I'm going to be a father!!"Stormstar 23:28, September 30, 2015 (UTC) "Infernokit! no!" Violetkit yowled to him and pushed him to the ground as the fox ludged to he. "Sunrisekit run!" she screamed and pushed Infernokit under a large piece of bark. ---- Fernstorm perked his ears. Screams. "They are that way!" he yowled running to them. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:27, September 30, 2015 (UTC) "...Hiddenshade, you're going to be a great father..." Copperdusk purred pressing into her mate's side. Meanwhile, Bluestream heard the screams, and hared off after Fernstorm. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:32, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Infernokit yelped in alarm as he was pushed away by Violetkit.---- Hiddenshade closed his eyes and let out the happiest sigh he'd ever sighed. "...And you're going to be the perfect mother."Stormstar 23:37, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk didn't reply to Hiddenshade in words: she just purred. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:40, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade wrapped his tail around his mate, keeping his eyes closed as he rested his head on hers.---- LArkshade sunned himself boredly.Stormstar 23:45, September 30, 2015 (UTC) (WHOA WHOA WHOA - I have no idea what's happening. AHAHHAH REVERT TO DERP THUNDER MODE (yes I got inspiration from Ssundee >:D)) "So, where do we hunt, then?" Darkpelt meowed to his love. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 00:16, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (from today onwards Dark is allowed to propose) Silverfeather shrugged. "Here is fine, I guess." The gray she-cat looked around as she tasted the area. "This area has lots of prey." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:20, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (EIUWERGEIWHRF HE SHALL DO THAT NOW CUZ I AIN'T WAITIN NO LONGER BABY) Darkpelt found himself staring at Silverfeather's stunning beauty. He felt as he was having a senses overload...he couldn't ignore the aura that was circling; transcending. He was sure of one thing: her ability to walk him in his dreams (I'm so freakin cheesy but guess what IDC CUZ I SO HAPPEH NOW) They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 00:25, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (what) Silverfeather shot a look at Darkpelt. "Darkpelt? What are you doing?" Well, she did like the tom, but this was suspicious... maybe he loved her more than she ever realized... --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:27, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (you know what I freakin mean...HAHAHAH) Darkpelt shook his head. "Sorry, it's just..." he breathed in, hoping she shared his feelings. "I..." he let it out (not that it wasn't obvious): "I love you." They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 00:34, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw followed Bluestream and Fernstorm to search for the missing kits. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 00:38, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (IF ANYONE DIDN'T GUESS.... DDDD:<<<<) Silverfeather gasped. I should've realized this before, but... it's true? It's really true? "Oh my gosh, Darkpelt.... I never thought..." she whispered. "Oh, my love... I love you too..." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:40, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (YEAH. IT'S REALLY OBVIOUS BRAH) Darkpelt nuzzled against Silverfeather. "Will you be by my side, forever, until the ends of time, as my mate, so that not even death may separate us?" They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 00:42, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather gasped again. Mates...? Why not!? "Of course I'll be yours, my sweet Darkpelt," Silverfeather purred, pressing into Darkpelt's dark fur. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:45, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (gtg guys, I'll post tomorrow if I have time) Darkpelt took in Silverfeather's - his mate's - wonderful aroma. They would forever be together; nothing would ever separate them. "I will never leave you," he vowed. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 00:49, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Leopardspirit paced along the border. Something felt wrong...terribly wrong, until she had figured out what it was...And now, she hoped that she would see Smokeash, so she could tell him.Stormstar 00:51, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (please do, we need to continue Scorchtiger) "I won't leave you either," Silverfeather vowed, breating in Darkpelt's scent. Meanwhile, Smokeash wandered along the border between ScorchClan and FlameClan. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:54, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Just the handsome tom she wanted to see...Leopardspirit immediately jerked her head up, loping towards the tom quickly. "S-Smokeash!"Stormstar 00:56, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Smokeash saw a pale flicker in the distance. "Leopardspirit!" The gray-furred tom came to his love's direction. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:57, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Stopping before the tom who made her heart beat faster, Leopardspirit gently brushed her muzzle again the ScorchClan warrior's. "Oh Smokeash...I've missed you...." A pause. She quickly pulled away, her eyes brightening. "...And I have something to tell you, something very important."Stormstar 00:59, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (I can stay on a little longer now, but not much longer. My computer's almost at the crashing point of lag. And I'm really busy. And I was ec'd. Slow down please. EC'D TWICE REALLY. Sometimes I hate my computer. aaand of course, three's a charm. God, why always my computers?) Darkpelt embraced his mate. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 01:00, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (kk) Silverfeather let Darkpelt embrace her. Meanwhile, Smokeash's amber eyes rounded. "Oh? What is it, my sweet Leopardspirit?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:01, October 1, 2015 (UTC) She shuffled her paws slowly before letting her gaze pool into Smokeash's. "...I...I'm expecting your kits..."Stormstar 01:07, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (ty) Darkpelt forgot about hunting: he only cared of his beautiful mate; his forever love. Nothing, (not even the Echtroi) not even DarkClan, or death, or anything, could separate them. They were a union that could not be broken: they were one. (Old English, bróðorlufu: love.) They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 01:08, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Smokeash's mouth opened in surprise, and he gaped. "Are you sure? Oh, my sweet Leopardspirit, that's wonderful... just wonderful..." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:09, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (bai) Darkpelt licked her between the ears. "My love, words cannot explain how I feel right now..." They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 01:10, October 1, 2015 (UTC) A loud purr rumbled in her throat as she nuzzled him once more. "Isn't it? We'll be one, big, happy family..."Stormstar 01:13, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Smokeash nodded. "Yeah... That'd be perfect..." Meanwhile, Silverfeather shook her head. "It's the same here, my sweet Darkpelt," she purred. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:14, October 1, 2015 (UTC) She suddenly paused, her eyes darkening and her purr ceasing.Stormstar 01:15, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Smokeash noticed that his mate stopped purring, and he stopped too. "Leopardspirit? What's wrong?" he asked, worry showing in his amber eyes. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:17, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Leopardspirit closed her eyes before letting out a shakey sigh. "...How can we be one big, happy family if our borders divide us...? Oh Smokeash...."Stormstar 01:22, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Smokeash paused. Leopardspirit was right... that could cause problems... "...If we're going to be together, one of us will have to move Clans..." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:26, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Fernstorm stopped. Ahead of him, a fox was snarling at a piece of bark. He saw Violetkit's gray eyes. "Help!" she screamed. Fernstorm bearly heard her, he flew at the fox. It yelped with pain and snapped at his leg. Pain shot through him from the foxes fangs and he screeched and ripped fur from it's neck. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 17:57, October 1, 2015 (UTC) "Fernstorm!" Bluestream hissed in frustration, as the yellow tom went straight for the fox. Sighing, the blue-gray tom rounded on the kits. "Come on, you three, enough adventures for today," he mewed as he started to back them away from the fox. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 19:07, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Infernokit huffed angrily, but followed Bluestream. "I could've taken him!"---- Leopardspirit let out a trouble sigh before burying her muzzle into Smokeash's gray fur. "...You know I can't leave my brother, he'd have nobody if I left..."Stormstar 21:20, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw snarled and unsheathed his claws, leaping at the fox within an instant. No one is going to touch those kits! ''With a roar, he slashed at it's neck, hissing in fury as it fought back. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:24, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream hissed in frustration. "No, Infernokit, you're too small," he told the little tom firmly. Meanwhile, Smokeash sighed. "This is a problem, Leopardspirit... I don't know about my Clan if I left..." The gray tom sighed. "There has to be a way we can be together..." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:24, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Infernokit let out a growl, truly hurt by the warrior's words. "I am ''not small!"----- Leopardspirit closed her eyes. If cats could cry, she'd be balling her eyes out at this point. "...I-I could always take them to the border to see you..."Stormstar 21:26, October 1, 2015 (UTC) "Yes you are," Bluestream mewed bitterly. "When you're a warrior, you can fight all the foxes you want. You're too young - we make you stay in camp for a reason." Meanwhile, Smokeash rested his head on Leopardspirit's shoulder. "...Leopardspirit, I - I never said I -! Look, my love, I need to think things through... There's a lot going on right now..." the gray tom took a deep breath. "But I'll find a way, my love, I promise." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:31, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Infernokit hissed silently.---- Leopardspirit squeezed her eyes shut even more. Why, why did StarClan have to be so cruel, why did there have to be borders? However, Smokeash's studdering worried her even more. Was he seeing someone else, someone in his own Clan...? No, that was nonesense, he'd never betray her... "...I sure hope we do find a way..."Stormstar 21:34, October 1, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah..." Smokeash mewed softly. Oh, StarClan... He didn't know what to think right now. How can I be with Leopardspirit...? Meanwhile, Bluestream ignored Infernokit, and herded them far enough away so that they were away from the fox. "Stay here, you three: I'm keeping an eye on you." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:37, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt let out the happiest purr he'd ever let out before (as my computer did some really weird glitchy stuffs O.o wtf is goin on) They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 22:09, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (Darkpelt = too happy I swear) Silverfeather continued to purr alongside her mate, wondering when he was ever going to stop purring. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:11, October 1, 2015 (UTC) (ikr but that's how I feel) Darkpelt decided they should continue - or rather, begin - their hunt. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 22:15, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Finally deciding that she should stop, Silverfeather straightened up and stopped purring. "Now, my love, should we start hunting?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:17, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Violetkit growled. "Would you two shut up!" ---- Fernstorm fell off the fox from the great pain in his leg. Suddenly a wave of pain hit his eyes. he screeched and scrambled away. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:22, October 1, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, my sweet." They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 22:27, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream eyed up violetkit for a second before turning away again. Meanwhile, Silverfeather nodded, brushing her tail along her mate's flank. "Come on, let's serve our Clan, aye?" She then took a couple steps forward, tasting the air, and picking up the scent of a shrew. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:30, October 1, 2015 (UTC) "Aye," he echoed. He sniffed the air as well, and picked up the scent of squirrel. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 22:36, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather crept after the shrew. Meanwhile, Frozenstream, after having a rest, padded out of the warriors' den. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:39, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt crept up on the squirrel. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 22:55, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather got close to the shrew, and then leapt at it. Meanwhile, Frozenstream blinked sleepily. "...What's going on...?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:56, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame rose to his paws to search for Brightfern, wondering where she was....and he had to admit, he was feeling pretty lonely without her.Stormstar 23:09, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern padded into camp and dropped a mouse and a vole on the freshkill pile. Th small cat looked around and spotted Phoenixflame and bounded over to him "Hi!" She meowed. --Bluestar340 Grinning, the russet tom waved his tail in greetings. "Hello again, Brightfern," Phoenixflame greeted in a warm tone, his eyes bright and cheery.Stormstar 23:20, October 1, 2015 (UTC) "How are you?" She asked politely. Brightfern was oddly happy to see him but she shook it off, thinking nothing of it. --Bluestar340 "Great! How 'bout you?" Phoenixflame responded softly, sitting down next to the she-cat.Stormstar 23:25, October 1, 2015 (UTC) "I'm good!" She responded as she wrapped her ail around her paws. "So what's up?" She asked. --Bluestar340 "Nothing much..." He paused before gazing down at the molly. "...I-I have to admit, I was pretty bored without you, I have no-one else to talk with."Stormstar 23:29, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern blushed and scuffled her paws on the ground. "Same, honestly you're really my only friend." She whispered. --Bluestar340 Silverfeather caught the shrew and buried it before she went out to hunt some more. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:34, October 1, 2015 (UTC) A warm purr emitted from Phoenixflame's throat as his pelt grew hot. "Aw, thanks, it means a lot to me...But I'm sure you have way more friends than me, seeing how pretty you are...." He blurted out awkwardly.Stormstar 23:35, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern let out a purr. "I really don't have any friends but you, also thank you and I don't get how you don't have every she-cat in the clan mooning over you.." She whispered, looking down shyly. --Bluestar340 Phoenixflame let out a soft snort before closing his eyes. "...Yeah right, I'm pretty sure just about everyone of them fears me..."23:43, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Ripplestream goes and fetches her kits a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and heads back into the nursery. - ★Bubbles--Blossom--Buttercup★ ~~ Powerpuffs Forever Grumbling to himself, Infernokit stomped back to camp, Scarletflame racing to her son and covering him in worried licks. "Oh Infernokit, where have you and your sister been?!"Stormstar 23:49, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern pressed against him and looked up at him. "Who cares what other think? You're amazing just the way you are. You're loyal, nice, brave, and a great friend! So if other cats can't see that they're mouse-brains who live in that past and judge you for things that happened long ago." She meowed --Bluestar340 Phoenixflame's heart raced as the she-cat raged on, defending the tom from his past. He purred once more, resting his head on hers before breathing in her scent. "...At least I know that I'll always have you to count on, that's all that matters."Stormstar 23:58, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart sighed and lashed her tail against the wall. She was becoming quite depressed and lonely. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 00:06, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Larkshade sat next to the freshkill pile alone.----- Infernokit sighed as his mother lapped at his ears. "I'm fine, momma, so is Sunrisekit."Stormstar 00:08, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream came back to camp, cursing to himself about kits who didn't follow the rules. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:42, October 2, 2015 (UTC) "You'll always have me." She whispered. --Bluestar340 A loud purr rumbled in Phoenixflame's throat. "...Good, and you'll always have me."---- Infernokit waited for his sister, energy still pumping through the tomkit's veins.Stormstar 00:50, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Our kits will be wonderful... Copperdusk didn't want to move away from Hiddenshade at the moment. She was enjoying this while it lasted... --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:56, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart's eyes drifted to Larkshade, her thoughts twisting him in her mind. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 01:03, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade lay with his mate, his eyes closed as happy thoughts flowed through his mind.---- Larkshade shifted as someone looked at him. Was it because of his tail? Shifting, he tried to cover it up.Stormstar 01:05, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream headed out of camp, passing Falconheart on the way out. "Hi," he yawned sleepily to his half-sister-in-law as he passed her. Meanwhile, Copperdusk closed her eyes. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:06, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Twitching an ear, Falconheart continued to watch Larkshade with interest. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 01:16, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream saw his father leave camp, and then he scowled, looking for something to do. Hm... I wonder where Featherfrost is...? --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:20, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Larkshade shifted once more, his eyes round with confusion.Stormstar 01:22, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart couldn't move without hurting herself, so she shut her eyes as she thought more about Larkshade. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 01:31, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Larkshade finally notice dthat Falconheart had been looking at him, so he then stared back at her before approaching her slowly.Stormstar 01:51, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern purred happily "Good to know." She whispered she then licked his cheek gently. --Bluestar340 "Sorry to break up the party," snapped Ripplestream, "but shouldn't you be doing things more serious than standing around chatting?" - ★Bubbles--Blossom--Buttercup★ ~~ Powerpuffs Forever Silverfeather next picked up a mouse, and hared after it. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 03:26, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Ripplestream snorts. "The cats around here," she mutters, shaking her head. - ★Bubbles--Blossom--Buttercup★ ~~ Powerpuffs Forever (New siggy! :D Ty Brams <333) Stormfrost sat in camp boredly, his tail-tip flicking with interest as he watched Redclaw prowl himself to camp. Notcing the young warrior limping, he flicked an ear, and darted to his side. "What happened?!" Redclaw let out a heavy breath, his heart stopping for a quick moment but then catching it's normal pace. The scratches and gashes on his pelt burned like sun-rays bombing through his bones, and it felt like every fur has just been ripped off of him. "A fox attacked the kits when me, Bluestream, and Fernstorm were on patrol. I manged to fight it off in enough time for the other two to get the kit's back to camp, but I wasn't very lucky." The red-orange tabby warrior paused, showing a large bite mark deep within his fur. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 17:10, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Fernstorm blindly staggered into camp, his leg dragged behind him. He sniffed his way to the medicine den, his eyes felt like fire. "Mintfrost?" he called weakly. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 17:24, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Stormfrost's eyes went round. "You should really go see Mintfrost about that," He meowed, examining the orange tabby warrior's strong bright red gash wound flanking around his white and orange fur. "Before it get's infected, atleast." Redclaw let out a non-entusiastic laugh, and flicked his tail. "Thank you for the concern, but I'll be fine," He murmered, looking down at his aching paws. Mintfrost, who had just got finished sorting herbs in her den, lifted her head exahaustively, opening her eyes widely to see Fernstorm quietly moan in pain. "Fernstorm? What happened?" She asked, darting outside to her aid. Without waiting for an answer, the dark grey-black, and white warrior hurried back into her den, and grabbed some cobwebs. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 18:01, October 2, 2015 (UTC) "Some of the kits left camp and a fox was attacking them, so me and Redclaw got it away but I got hurt really bad." Fernstorm murmered without waiting for her to return. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 18:16, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost blinked blankly. "Irresponsible little rats," She snorted, waving her tail slowly. She picked up a paw and held it out, a few cobwebs and other herbs lying on her paw. "Chew these and place the cobwebs on your wounds," She instructed, glancing at the Nursery with a low growl. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 18:21, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Violetkit glanced out of the Nursery, always scared of who would come over and yowl at them. I have to check on the cats who got hurt. ''She padded over to the Medcicne Den and saw Fernstorm blindly dapping his wounds with green stuff and putting cobwebs. Half were on his pelt and away from the wound. "Here," she mewed. "Let me." she took the glob off his paw and started licking it on his wounds. She then put the cobwebs on. "There." she purred. She looked at his eyes. She sniffed them. ''What do I use for eyes again? she thought, she didn't even notice the Medicie Cat in the den. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 18:41, October 2, 2015 (UTC) (Starting to get the feeling that Violetkit should become Mint's MCP xD) Mintfrost blinked blankly, watching Violetkit with interest. She'd make a great apprentice... ''Mintfrost thought, purring entusiastically as she watched Violetkit place the herbs down onto Fernstorm's wounds. ''She seems to know alot for a kit.. And that way, I wouldn't have to work my tail off of the time for cats who do nothing but get themselves hurt without thinking. ''If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 19:12, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Infernokit peeked into the Medicine Cat den, his nose wrinkling in disugst as a blast of sour-smelling air hit his nose. "Ewwww, this place stinks! Violetkit, what're you doing with my Auntie?"---- Ignoring the bitter molly's words, Phoenixflame touched his nose to Brightfern's ears. "...I'd probably be dead due to depression without you." Stormstar's brother murmured softly.'Stormstar''' 19:57, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost let out a low growl, watching Infernokit with disgust. "Well, if they smell so bad, then get out," She hissed, swiping her claws across the dirt floor. "And if you'd get use to it, after awhile, it wouldn't smell or taste so bad." If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 20:01, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan